bcfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeal Silva
Zeal Halo (ゼル シルバ Zeru Shiruva'):' Is a nobleman and the oldest son of the Clover Kingdom's House Silva, one of its royal families as well as the current head of the family. He is also the captain of the Silver Eagle squad of the Magic Knights. Appearance Zeal is a tall man with a toned, muscular build with fair skin, he has blue, narrow eyes, and small eyebrows. He has long, pale, silver hair with bangs parted to either side of his face and reaching down to his waist. Often times he wears his long hair into a ponytail that it tied together with an elastic band where a small House Silva pendant is attached. His attire consist of a white, loose fitting robe with a high collar that is kept closed at the top by a gem while revealing the top part of his chest in a upside down flower crest gap in his shirt. He also wears white loose pants with blue circular around the top, and flimsy sandals. He also wears a blue cloth wrapped over the neck and hanging over his shoulders. In addition, Zeal wears the typical robe of his order, the Silver Eagles. In addition, Zeal wears wears his squad's signature robe of the Silver Eagles. This robe consists of a short, fur mantle with longer, frilled panels that hang down to the elbow. Like other orders, their squad insignia is placed on the left hand side. His grimoire case is positioned on his left hip. Personality Zeal behaves in an aristocratic manner. He always appears as serene and apathetic towards other people, even while actually deeply conflicted. He is notably calm, even in battle. Much like the rest of House Silva, Zeal is an arrogant man who believes himself superior to others. Although he looks down on the commoners he encounters, he takes his position as a Magic Knight very seriously and holds himself and his siblings to a high standard. He strongly believes in law and order. As a captain of the Magic Knights and head of one of the royal families, he works hard for a peaceful society. He feels that if someone in his position does not follow the rules as a good example, no one else will. He believes that to maintain the order, all law-breakers must be punished, even if it goes against his own wishes. Despite his usually arrogant behavior, Zeal does exhibit signs of caring for and respecting people close to him. Such as showing friendly . Though Zeal rarely shows much emotion, he can be surprisingly belligerent when annoyed. Zeal is not openly affectionate with any of his siblings but shows particular disdain for Nozumi and blames her for being an insult to their family name and reputation. History Zeal was born as the first son of House Silva. As kids, Zeal, Masaki Vermillion and Arthur Hisumi grow up together and forge a rivalry. The relationship is preserved, even after all of them are inducted into their respective squad of the Magic Knights. As the first born of a royal family, Zeal underwent extensive training to hone his magic power Relatives Battle Prowess Magic Mercury Magic: Zeal uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate mercury. Abilities Immense Magic Power: As a nobleman and captain of a Magic Knights Squad, Zeal possesses an immense amount of Magic Power which is states to be on the same level to that of Korag Gildamesh which, in addition to his already admirable magic skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable captains. His aura can create a steady yet intense pressure around his surroundings that will shake the air intensely just from releasing it while leaving a cold chill in the air, and manifest a large eagle from his Magic Power, anyone who encounters him will be left chocking on the pressure. His Magic Power can be felt from a great distance, and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. His Magic Power is stated to be calm and steady compared to the wild aura Korag releases. Equipment Grimoire: Zeal possesses a grimoire that contains various mercury-based magic spells. Trivia * Zeal's favorite things are order and his families reputation. *Zeal is the second smartest captain.